1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a tension stop limit holder for limiting the extension of a vibration damper of a vehicle suspension.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art vibration damper, more specifically a spring strut for a motor vehicle suspension, is disclosed in German reference DE 195 47 591 A1 with an essentially U-shaped tension stop limit holder which is fastened to a container tube of the vibration damper and which contacts a supporting surface on the body side of the vibration damper during a rebound or deflection of a vehicle axle. The prior art tension stop limit holder comprises a base plate with side walls and the entire tension stop limit holder is formed of an individual bent part. The base plate, in its blank state, has an elongation relative to the side walls which is shaped, as a finished part, in such a way that the elongation extends between the side walls proceeding from the base plate as a back plate. Reference is also had in this connection to German reference DE 43 21 036 A1 and PCT reference WO 91/06438 which show prior art variations of this device.
The construction of the prior art tension stop limit holder according to DE 195 47 591 has a cutout which is adapted to the outer contour of the container tube of the vibration damper. A stop plate is additionally provided proceeding from the base plate which contacts the container tube in the installed position of the tension stop limit holder. A number of difficulties arise with respect to assembly of this prior art device. For one, the prior art tension stop limit holder must be clamped to the container tube for the process of welding to the container tube. The tension stop limit holder will not maintain its intended position by its own weight. Further, only a weld with a weld thickness a determined by the sheet metal thickness of the tension stop limit holder can be used.
Vehicle axles are very often outfitted with a stabilizer. Another problem in the prior art references is that a stabilizer link must be provided which is fastened to the vibration damper for this stabilizer.